Comment devenir un tsar?
by D.Judy
Summary: Tsar veut dire détraqueur. Je sais que presque personne ne veut devenir un détraqueur, mais lisez quand même, c’est très rigolo ! Ce document a été écrit par Mondingus Fletcher, le plus dingue des dingues!
1. Leçon 1

**Introduction :**

_Mondingus a passé tellement de temps à la prison d'Azkaban avec les détraqueurs, qu'il croit qu'il EST un détraqueur. Alors il nous apprend des leçon : 'comment devenir un tsar ?' Voici le Maniscru (Mondingus ne dit pas « Manuscrit » mais « Maniscru ») ci-dessous :_

_P.S: 'Tsar' c'est un autre mot pour détraqueur (Mondingus l'a inventé)._

**LE MANISCRU**

**DE**

**"COMMENT DEVENIR UN TSAR ?"**

** Ecrit par Mondingus Fletcher**

**LEÇON 1**

_**L'habillement**_

Il faut mettre une longue robe noire avec un capuchon. Il faut toujours avoir une chaine qui constitue de crystaux blancs pour qu'on vous remarque et pour mieux voir dans le noir.

_**Les accessoires**_

Il vous faut un balai magique pour que vous puissiez floater dans l'air pour paraître plus effrayant. Quand vous montez sur votre balai, il faut que votre robe cache le balai pour que personne ne sache que vous êtes un faux tsar.

Il faut tout le temps apporter son couteau éternel.


	2. Leçon 2

**LEÇ****ON 2**

_**Capturer quelqu'un**_

La forêt est le meilleur endroit pour capturer quelqu'un.

Tout d'abord, il faut trouver une clarière. Ensuite, il faut placer des crystaux blancs tout autour pour attirer la victime et aussi pour mieux voir la victime.

_Euh, parfois les leçon sont très courtes..._


	3. Leçon 3

**LEÇ****ON 3**

La victime arrive dans la clarière.

Vous avez vu la victime mais vous ne l'avez pas vu.

_...très, très courtes..._


	4. Leçon 4

**LEÇ****ON 4**

Vous apparaissez devant la victime et vous faites "boouuhh!" Pour descendre de votre balai, vous devez poser le pied gauche sur terre avant le pied droit. Et quand le pied droit atterit, ça doit faire "**POING**, **poing**, poing, poing,..." (ça doit faire comme un écho).

_**Tuer la victime**_

**Premiè****re tactique:**

Attrapez un chat (ou un autre animal) et soulevez-le. Après, vous le lâchez. Maintenant, vos mains sont infestées de bactéries animales. Il faut que vos bras sont droits et depuis votre pied jusqu'a votre main, ça doit faire un angle de moins de 90 degrès. Vous devez être devant la victime. Puis, vous suivez cette cadence: quand votre main gauche est droite, pliez votre main droite à l'arrière, après vous changez; la main gauche est ramasser à l'arrière et la main droite part par devant et devient droite; et ainsi de suite.

_C'est la tactique la plus fac__ile mais presque tout le temps ça ne marche pas._

**Deuxiè****me tactique:**

Vous prenez votre couteau éternel et vous le plantez dans le coeur de la victime, cinq fois, en disant : « badambadambadam tsar ! » Ensuite, vous enterrez la victime et vous mettez le couteau dans une bassine d'huile pour qu'il attire de la bactérie.

Un mois plus tard, vous prenez un homme vivant. Déterrez la victime et mettez-le sous l'homme vivant. Vous retirez votre couteau éternel de la bassine et vous le plantez dans le coeur de l'homme. Après, brûlez-les. Ensuite, enterrez-les. Puis, vous reprenez votre couteau.


	5. Leçon 5

**LEÇON 5**

_**Comment s'exprimer avec le grand tsar ?**_

Vous entrez dans le château honorablement et poliment. Vous vous inclinez très bas devant lui et vous dites : « Oh Grand Tsarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr » Il faut bien prononcer le 'r' longuement, sans rire et sans se moquer de lui, sinon, il vous jettera dans les oubliettes.


	6. Leçon 6

**LEÇON 6**

_**Comment savoir si c'est le Grand Tsarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ?**_

Le Grand Tsarrrrrrrrrrrrrr porte une longue robe noire avec des dentelles dorées. Son trône est noir. Quand il s'assoit, il s'installe comfortablement en mettant son pied gauche sur son pied droit. Devant lui, il y a une table, couverte d'une natte noire. Sur la table, il y a une boule de crystal et parfois le Grand Tsarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr prononce une formule compliquée et la boule de crystal devient noire. Après quelque temps, ça redevient transparente.

Voilà. Maintenant vous savez comment s'y prendre si jamais un jour vous devenez le Grand Tsarrrrrrrrrrrr.


	7. Leçon 7

**LEÇON 7**

_**Comment dé**__**tecter un tsar ?**_

S'il y a de la pluie et que quand vous goûtez ça goût de Pearona, ça veut dire qu'il y a un tsar dans les parrages.


	8. Leçon 8

**LEÇON 8**

_**Si vous voulez ê**__**tre remarquer...**_

Acheter du Pearona (en can) et commencez à boire. Vous aspirez et puis vous lâchez tout d'un seul coup. Ça va alors déborder. Les gouttes du Pearona vont sortir de la paille et ça va faire de la pluie de Pearona.


	9. Leçon 9

**LECON 9**

_**Comment dresser un dragon (tactique tsar) ?**_

Tout d'abord, il faut sauter et en même tant, il faut toucher le bout de sa gueule. Ensuite, (vous êtes toujours en train de sauter) vous l'embrassez sur son nez. Vous vous arretez ensuite de sauter et vous attendez que le dragon vous donne un signale. Si c'est un male il va bouger sa tête et si c'est une femelle elle va bouger un pied (devant-derrière). Ça c'est si le dragon accepte votre amitié. Sinon il va vous courir après, alors là, vous devez courir vite !

_**Comment le diriger ?**_

Vous montez sur votre dragon, puis, pour le diriger, il faut attraper son museau et par exemple, si vous voulez aller à gauche, pousser son museau à gauche...

_Eh ben... voilà, c'est tout ! Le maniscru est terminé. Bon, je sais que c'est un peu court, mais vous avez appris beaucoup de choses non ? Bof, de tout façon ce n'est pas ma faute puisque c'est Mondingus qui n'en veut pas dire plus ! Il paraît qu'il est fatigué de donner des leçons. _

_Bye !_

_A+_

_Daphy.hp_

Ecrit par : Mondingus Fletcher (MF) alias MajorFemme (MF)

Réalisé par : Judy Chung

Rédigé et publié par : Jayde Chung

Illustré par : Heti Chakoury alias Minou Suman Krishnya...


End file.
